The Countries and Their Voices
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: England's recited a spell that has transferred him and the nations into the world of the living.. basically our world. The countries happen to meet their very own voice actors. Imagine their shock, when the cast of Hetalia meets strange people with the same voices as them likewise for the voice actors.
1. Chapter 1: England's Magic

***** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and any of its characters nor do I own the voice actors or any other people mentioned in this fan fic!****  
Namikawa slowly headed into the voice recording studio yawning. Blinking away his weariness he stepped into the briefing room and found Yuki inside. "Hey Italy you're late!" The young woman cheerfully yelled. It was a running joke for the voice actors of Hetalia to call each other by the country's whom they voiced. "Ah be quiet China, No one else is here!" he replied. "That's where you're wrong my friend" a honey covered voice whispered from behind him. Whipping his head around Namikawa found himself facing Masaya, a.k.a France. Snorting indifferently Namikawa headed into the room and sat down beside Yuki. Not soon after Romi a.k.a Switzerland, Hiroki a.k.a Germany, Takahashi a.k.a Japan, Yasuhiro a.k.a Russia, Noriaki a.k.a England, and finally Katsuyuki a.k.a America had arrived. When all the voice actors that were needed for that day had come they headed into the voice recording studio to start the day's work.  
*** Meanwhile in the world of Hetalia~ During the world meeting***

"England will you stop trying to make magic!" America scolded cheerfully to England who was currently absorbed in one of his "spell books". "America is right, we have to get this meeting started" Germany grumbled seeming startled to have agreed with America on something. "Ve~ Can we have pasta first?" Italy asked curiously. "No! Ok does anyone have any burning concerns they MUST discuss?" Germany asked. A series of hands shot up in the air. Sighing Germany added "Does anyone have any questions THAT REALTES TO THE WELLFARE OR POLITICAL ISSUES OF THE COUNTRIES GATHERED HERE TODAY?" All hands but one slowly lowered. "Alright then China, what is it you want to say?" Germany asked the Asian nation whose hand was still up. "Firstly aru, I would like to ask Russia to stop hiding in my PANDA SUITS ARU!" China yelled at the giggling Russian. "Tehe~ how did you ever find out?" Russia giggled. "BACK TO THE TOPIC!" Germany hollered obviously annoyed. "Ve~ I'm hungry let's take a break!" Italy suggested hopefully. "Oui, oui Mon ami! I feel so fatigue! Let's take a break!" France agreed enthusiastically. Just then England cried out "AHA!" Startled, the gathered nations turned to face the bushy eybrowed country. England blushed embarrassed; he had obviously not meant to say that out loud. "What did I tell you about not reading that magic book during the meeting?!" Germany yelled. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA England is probably reading to his invisible friends!" America teased. "Tsk, tsk, England trying to summon a woman are you?" France asked. "BE QUIET YOU PERV! I was actually looking up quite a powerful spell, it supposedly takes you to "another part of yourself that even you didn't know" " England stated proudly. "Tehe~ try it out!" Russia suggested. Belarus who was currently clinging onto Russia nodded in agreement to her brothers words. "OH YEAAHH! TRY IT TRY IT!" America yelled. "I agree with America" Japan said calmly. "GET YOUR OWN OPINIONS JAPAN!" Switzerland cried. "Of course I wouldn't conduct a spell now it would be dangerous and we wouldn't know the outcome-" "YOUR TOO SCARREEEDD!" America teased. "Hmmm cowardice is not a good trait aru!" China added. "Ve~ England is a coward?" Italy asked confused. "I AM NOT A COWARD I COULD PREFORM THE SPELL IF I WANTED T-" "Then do it mon ami!" encouraged France. Germany was starting to get extremely annoyed, he opened his mouth to silence everyone when England interrupted him. "FINE! PORTAL OF TIME, ANOTHER WORLD PLEASE SHOW, OPEN THE DOORS, AND AWAY WE GOOOO!" England chanted. Silence filled the room. Nothing had happened. "AHAHAHAH See nothing happene-" America was interrupted by a bright flash of light. Lithuania blinked rubbing his eyes, when the light had faded he noticed something. "Hey! Where did the allies, the axis and Switzerland go?" he asked nervously.

**** The world of the voice actors.. er well pretty much our world***

China groaned as he sat up. Stupid England he though bitterly. He looked at his surroundings carefully. He saw a couple of the other nations strewn randomly around the same room all of them seemed unconscious. Looking around he noticed a sofa, a large table and some posters on the wall. Squinting to get a good luck at what the posters contained he realized that all of them had "HETALIA!" written on them. "What's hetalia?" China murmured to himself. He guessed it was the Shinatty equivalent of this place. I wonder where I am the Asian nation pondered slowly beginning to walk around the room. Just then the other nations began to stir. "AHHHHHHHHH THE HERO IS ALIVE!" America yelled when he gained consciousness.

"Ve~PASSTAAA-" Namikawa began to recite when he was interrupted by a loud voice shrieking "AHHHHHHHHHH THE HERO IS ALIVE!" from the other room. Namikawa blinked confused as did the other voice actors. They all immediately turned to Katsuyuki who played America but the man too looked puzzled. "Don't look at me! I didn't say anything!" the voice actor cried. "I'll go see who that was, probably just Prussia (remembers it's a running joke between the voice actors to call themselves by their countries) playing a prank on us or something." Yuki announced, and with that she headed toward the room where the voice had been heard from. That's when she saw him standing in front of the other room door way. A girly face with long brown hair tied as a side pony tail, traditional men's Chinese clothing and a bamboo bag which contained a panda. Yuki gaped not believing what she was seeing. She knew this person way too well… no not this person but this anime character. She knew that this boy said aru after every sentence and that he enjoyed saying "Aiya" way too much. She knew this because she spent hour's everyday recording his lines. Yuki was staring at China, her very own character.

**** Hahahahahah because everyone loves cliff hangers right! But I really am sorry for ending on a cliff-hanger! I also apologize for the terrible grammer, and literacy mistakes… I ADMIT IT! I'm too lazy to edit properly! I decided to try writing a fan fiction about the voice actors meeting their hetalian selves since I'd never read a story like that. Not sure if I should continue or not since I have other stories I should be updating I really do like this idea though! Please leave reviews! I'll attempt to update ASAP! *******


	2. Chapter 2: Mayhem

Yuki blinked, and then blinked again. No… it can't be China she thought to herself. I-It must be a cosplayer, she supposed, hopefully. But she knew somewhere in her mind that the details and naturalness of China could not be imitated so well by cosplaying. That's when he spoke. "Ah! Sorry to disturb aru, do you happen to know where this place is located aru?"  
Yuki gaped shocked. That was her voice! The voice coming out of that boy's mouth belonged to her! Well not her natural voice of course but that was definitely how she sounded when she was voice acting.  
"W-Who are you?" Yuki demanded.  
"I'm China aru!" the nation stated seeming surprised at not being recognized. The Japanese woman could only stare, she tried to say something but to no avail.

"Mon ami! Is something wrong?" France asked approaching China and the very shocked woman.  
"A bonjour pretty woman! What might be your name? Je m'apelle France! I am the city of love you know!" France singsonged pulling a rose out of who knows where.  
The woman then turned her gaze on France, her mouth dropped open even more and she stumbled for words.  
"N-No way b-but no h-how! W-What? France? No way! B-But China a-and my v-v-oice WHAT IS GOING ON!" Yuki screamed.

"JAPAN GET YOUR OWN OPINIO-" Romi began to say when the voice actors where interrupted yet again.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Yuki screamed from the other room.  
"Hey wasn't that Yuki? Masaya (France) asked urgently.  
"Yeah I think it was! We should go check on her" Romi (Switzerland) added worriedly.  
"I say just send one more person over, we have to finish the voice recording by the end of the day and Yuki probably just screamed cause she got pranked by Prussia" Hiroki suggested.  
"That sounds good! Ok then I guess I'll head over since I managed to record most of my lines for today" Takahashi (Japan) murmured.

*Meanwhile in the other room*

"Ah….. madame are you okay?" France asked surprised at the woman's outburst.  
"Who are you people? IF THIS IS A JOKE PRUSSIA YOU'D BETTER STOP IT!"Yuki yelled.  
"Yuki! Hey are you ok?" a voice protruded from a man steadily approaching the room.  
Takahashi hurried over to Yuki's side and saw that she looked spooked and extremely pale. Confused he looked into the room and his mouth fell open. Inside were… the hetalia characters! No just cosplayers… really good cosplayers, he thought to himself.  
"Ah aru do you happen to know where we are aru?" China asked the man.  
Takahashi gasped. That boy had just spoken in… Yuki's voice! He knew he wasn't mistaken, he had heard Yuki recording too many times to not be able to recognize her voice.  
"Oh Non! This man is silent too? Well they look Japanese so maybe they would feel more comfortable talking to Japan!" France suggested.  
"Aiya! Better than nothing aru! Let's try it aru!" China agreed "JAPAN GET UP ARU!" Japan began to softly stir, groaning slightly he sat up. Looking around he saw many of the other nations unconscious or beginning to stir slightly.  
"Japan! Come here for a second!" France called. Looking up the Asian nation saw France and China standing at the doorway with two unfamiliar strangers. Curious, Japan began to walk towards them. Takahashi paled even more when he realized who was stepping their way. He recognized the shiny black hair always kept neat ina slight bowl but, the dark unreadable eyes and the blank face. He knew that if this boy were to open his mouth and speak his own voice would come out. He was face to face with Japan, with himself.

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Please leave reviews! Thank you so much to all my reviewers I feel so honoured! Thank you for reading look forward to chapter 3!***


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

*** Firstly I want to thank all of my reviewers! Your guys are too kind to a terrible author like me who is always too lazy to upload chapters on time! Ah! I was informed that I made and error on the last chapter and indeed I did! Sorry everyone I had meant for France to say "Country of love!" instead of "city of love". Thank you so much to the reviewer who realized this mistake and informed me, I really do appreciate it! I also managed to make yet another mistake on the previous chapter the 2nd last line was supposed to say "He recognized the shiny black hair always kept neat in a slight bowl cut, the dark unreadable eyes and the blank face" Sorry for all those mistakes guys! Ok, without further ado here's chapter 3~

"Um, excuse me France san but who are these people?" Japan asked quietly looking at Yuki and Takahashi. Just like Takahashi had predicted, Japan spoke in a voice identical to the male voice actor.

"I don't know, they won't speak! Je ne comprend pas! Where's that dumb Brit? I'm going to pound him for taking us here!" France ranted angrily.

"Aiya! This isn't the time to be getting mad aru! We got to find out where we are aru!" China protested, holding the furious French man from stomping over to the currently unconscious England.

"Japan! See if you can talk to these people aru! They won't respond to us, and they're probably Japanese too so please try aru!" China requested when France had calmed down.

"Ah, A-Alright I'll try. Hello, my name is Japan and I was wondering if you knew our current location?" The Asian nation asked bowing politely. Takahashi seemed in a trance, staring at Japan with shocked eyes, Yuki on the other hand looked like she was going to faint right there and then.

"You're... Japan?" Takahashi finally murmured uncertainly.

"Oui, oui mon ami! He is Japan!" France replied glad that the previously silent man was beginning to talk.

"That's impossible! Hey if Prussia hired you to prank us then it's not working ok? Just because your voice is similar...very similar to mine doesn't mean I'll fall for it!" Takahashi cried trying to convince himself just as much as he was the three countries.

"Aiya! What are you talking about? Prussia's not here right now!" China yelled back gesturing to the unconscious nations. Just like China had stated, Prussia was not among them.

"Je ne comprend pas what you are saying! Besides you and Japan do not have similar voices!" France pointed out. Takahashi cleared his throat and began to adjust his voice like he always did when he talked as "Japan".

"I agree with America san" Takahashi recited knowing full well that, that very phrase was one of Japan's most common lines. The effect was immediate. France gasped, China's eyes stretched wide open in disbelief and Japan could only stare. Just then America ran over to the strange group. The American had been one of the first to wake up but had been wandering around the room aimlessly.

"Hey Japan I heard you say you agree with me? AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I know I'm the hero and of course everyone should agree with me, but what exactly are you agreeing with? I didn't say anything!" America cheerfully pointed out. Yuki's mouth dropped open even more if that was possible and Takahashi attempted to keep a calm posture but inside he was going crazy. It was strange enough that the two people cosplaying as "China" and "France" had the same voices as Masaya and Yuki but now another supposed cosplayer states that he's Japan? To add onto that, this stranger who looks EXACTLY like America comes along with the same voice as Katsuyuki (America)? Now Takahashi was beyond confused, now he just couldn't understand anything!

"I-I didn't say that America san h-he did" Japan informed the American pointing at Takahashi.

"OH MY GOSH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You have the same voice HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH COOL!" America jeered ignoring the fact that having the exact same voice was more suspicious then cool.

"Aiya! What is this aru? Why did you sound exactly like Japan aru?" China questioned the voice actor. Takahashi sighed. He knew now that these individuals were not mere cosplayers as he and probably Yuki had hoped. No. These guys acted too much like the real thing to be frauds, and not just that but they had the same voice as their voice actors which were biologically impossible. Takahashi knew he was just going to have to accept it. Breathing deeply and looking the 4 countries right in the eye, Takashi answered them.

"I sound like him... because I am him"

****Sorry for the short short short chapter! I'll do my best to upload another chapter today if possible I just didn't want to leave you guys on yesterday's cliff-hanger, but turns out I had to finish of this chapter on a cliff-hanger too! Sorry! Next chapter will most definitely NOT be a cliff-hanger! Thank you for reading chapter 3!


	4. Authors Useless Notes

*****Hello everyone! I know you must really hate me right now for not updating for so long! School is attempting to drive me insane with work so it might be a while before the next chapter is posted! Apologies! I'm so sorry! As soon as the work let's up I'll get right to writing the next chapter!*****


	5. Chapter 5:What's Going On?

"What do you mean you are him aru? You must be insane! As you can see Japan is standing right there!" China yelled pointing at a baffled Japan.  
"N-No that's not w-what he meant" Yuki spoke up in a shaky voice. Takahashi looked over at her startled; she had been so silent that he had almost forgotten she was there!  
"W-We're your voices" Yuki murmured almost inaudibly.  
"Aiya! This is not making any sense at all! What do you mean you're our voices?" China complained loudly.  
"OH MY GOSH! The hero is confused!" America declared.  
"You have to believe us! We're just as confused as you!" Takahashi begged the nations.  
"Mon ami, you want us to believe that our voices do not belong to us but belong to a couple of strangers that we met just now?" France asked his voice hinting the ridiculousness of the statement. When hearing it in words, Takahashi did have to admit that his claim seemed unrealistic and outright silly. Yuki still looked a little dazed at the whole situation but her eyes had a bit of its old gleam in them. No one called Yuki a liar or said that her claim was "ridiculous"! Standing up a bit straighter Yuki took a deep breath and spoke.  
"Aiya! The world has changed so much aru! I miss the old day's aru!" Yuki recited. China doubled over in shock staring at the petite girl, was that HIS voice just now?! China's reaction was nothing compared to the others. France's mouth dropped open so wide that you could probably jam the Eiffel tower in it, Japan was eyeing the door as if he was planning a get away from the strange situation and America wouldn't stop laughing.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CHINA SHE SOUNDS JUST LIKE YOU!" The American yelled.  
"W-Why?" China managed to ask his eyes clouded with doubt and confusion.

*In the Voice recording room*  
"I'm buying this brand because of the taste not the price!" Romi recited and with that final line she had finished her recordings for the day. She began to pack up planning to leave as to not disturb the rest of the voice actors who were still in the middle of recording. The female voice actor carefully and quietly stepped out of the room heading towards where Yuki and Takahashi had went planning to check up on the two co-workers that had never returned.

*Back in the briefing room*  
Yuki swallowed, she couldn't find an appropriate answer to China's question. She couldn't exactly go "Oh yeah just to let you know you and all your other nation friends aren't actually real, your just pixels on a TV screen that were created to bring amusement to people!". The young woman shuddered at the very thought of how they would react to that.  
"DON'T WORRY SINCE IM THE HERO ILL FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT!" America vowed doing his signature obnoxious laugh. Any doubts that Yuki had, had about these strangers being the "nations" were immediately erased. No one could pull of America's laugh except for Katsuyuuki, and that America fellow had just pulled it off effortlessly. Her head was beginning to throb; she just couldn't understand how this was even possible! Sighing she wondered if the English voice actors had ever had to g through something like this.  
"H-How did you get here" Takahashi asked when he found that he couldn't supply China with his answer.  
"Well, England decided to do some wicked magic and then BAM were in this super weird room!" America summarized terribly. Just then a loud BANG filled the room. Yuki shrieked, Takahashi jumped up, Japan instantly went into defense mode and pulled out his katana out of thin air, China pulled his wok out of…( frankly no one really knew where France kept his roses, Italy kept his white flags, China kept his wok and where Japan kept his katana) thin air, and France yelped. There was a round bullet hole in the wall about half an inch from France's head. The voice actors and the countries slowly turned around to see Switzerland holding a rifle in his hand and scowling at them.  
"Someone better tell me what's going on or next time I won't miss" the Swiss stated calmly.

Romi had been heading over to the briefing room when she had heard a loud gunshot paling she began to run towards the room.  
"What was that?" she said to herself outloud.

*Sorry it took so long to update! I began a new story when I KNOW that I need to update my old ones ! Apologies! Thank you so much to all my kind reviewers! You guys are the best! Please leave a review they make me so happy! Look forward to Romi and Switzerland's meeting in the next chapter, I had this urge to add Hitsugaya (Also voiced by Romi) from Bleach into this story randomly for some reason. He doesn't even have anything to do with the plot… maybe I'm getting delusional? AHAHAH I beg someone to actually make a fanfic where Bleach meets Hetalia, it would be hilarious to see Switzerland and Hitsuagaya's reaction to having the same voice! Till next time!*


	6. Late Reply To Reviewers

****Hello everyone! I thought this would be a good time to answer some reviews! I have a feeling I'm going to have some very mad readers who thought this was an actual chapter IM SORRRYYYY! Oh and I'm currently stumped on how to proceed with the plot if you have any ideas now would be great time to offer them up! Message me or leave a review! Thank you, you are all too kind to me :')

PurpleMousefurGomez: Sorry, I always end up making my chapters so short I'll try to update as fast as I can!

TammyCandy: Ahahah true, true xD

zhu2001: Thank you! I bet you're ten times a better author than little ol' me who never updates on time! Ahahah I love Switzerland too!

Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3: Alrighty! Don't worry, I'll make sure to continue the story!

FusososoLaugh: Thank you for being patient with me! I probably don't deserve it but I really do appreciate it!

Silent Phantom gal: Thank you so much, and I promise to continue!

~Guest: Thank you so much! It's thanks to kind reviewers like you that I find the will to stop reading other people's fanfics and actually update my own

Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27: I'll try to update ASAP!

KiaraWangWilliams: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy reading future chapters too!

TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin: Thank you for the correction! Ahahah mnm's are very chokeable!


End file.
